Fanficters Unite!
by Kyla and Team iNSaNiTY
Summary: To my friends: Bada555word, Cara Winters, Glimpse the hedgehog, Aura the hedgehog, Sora the ultrahog and TomBoyGirl123. Jacob, Lucy, Raze, Javier, Atlas, Pepper and Kyla are transported to a world beyond imagination. They meet an odd figure with an imagination of darkness. Will they make it through this person's kooky mind?
1. Prologue

Me: I like to thank my friends. You guys rock! Plus, you did a great job with your introductions!

All my Ocs: ENJOY!

{? P.O.V}

The sounds of keys clicking echo in the dark room. A dim light shines from the computer screen and a mouse clicks every few seconds. Red eyes scan the screen and review the message I just made.

"When the message is done," I mumbled to myself, "I will have them in my grasp. And nothing can stop me!"

I lead the mouse arrow and clicks "send." I smirk and say to myself, "Perfect. They will never want to leave…"

"Are you done with your 'plan?'" a voice asks.

I chuckle, "Ellos. Yes, I have finished. Now, they'll be with me. Forever."

{Javier P.O.V.}

It was a good day to have fun, like play video games all day with my pal Aura, but the day went from good to bad real quick. All because of this email we got from someone named iNSaNiTY and now we ended up in a cell.

It started out with just the regular routine on a weekend, get up, eat breakfast and game it with Aura on the computers.

The two of us were just enjoying a good game of GTA V online. Aura and I were hunting each other down with tanks, jets, cars, anything, along with blowing up innocent civilians.

In the game, I see Aura coming directly at me with a car, about ram me against a wall.

He was about to hit me when I get a notification that I got an email from someone.

"Aw, come on! I was about to end you!" He said and saw the email.

"Thank god for this email that you didn't." I said as I looked at who sent the message.

"It says it's from someone named iNSaNiTY" I read and clicked the mouse and opened it up. It read 'Ello, Javier and Aura, I am iNSaNiTY and you are invited to a contest of your wildest dreams~ Click yes to join my chat room!' "Should I click yes?" I asked

Aura who was looking at the message a bit curiously.

"I think we should, it could be interesting" and with one click, we were transported into a cell.

And that's how we ended up in this cell. My name is Javier and I don't know what this is, but it can't be good at all.

I went to open the cage, but it wouldn't budge. Then the cage cell just opened up.

"Ookay?"

Aura and I walked out and found ourselves in a hallway and there was only one exit down to the left. The two of us walked down the hallway and entered an arena with an empty throne right at the top of the main gate. We look around and see that eight others enter the arena and all the gates slam shut as a booming voice was heard.

"Greetings! I am iNSaNiTY!" he shouted "Creator and founder of this world. As you can see, you all got an email from me saying something about a contest. The contest is to defeat me at a battle. A 'special' battle. You will face many levels and bump into many people. Any questions? If not, I say good luck and good bye!" with his little speech done.

I knew this definitely wasn't going to be good.

{Pepper P.O.V}

I was resting on a tree branch, minding my own business. But a pine cone came in contact with my head and I fell of the branch. I hit the grassy ground with a thud. I look up and see my Oc Taylor with a pine cone in hand.

"What did you do that for?!" I asked, irritated a little.

Taylor rolled her eyes, "You've got a message."

"A message?"

I ran inside my home and ran to my room. I opened up my computer and went on my Fanfiction account. I spot a (1) on the Pm box. I clicked on it, thinking it might be a fan.

But when I clicked the inbox, it was someone named "iNSaNiTY." I open up the message and I read it aloud.

"Ello, Pepper and Taylor, I am iNSaNiTY and you are invited to a contest of your wildest dreams~ Click yes to join my chat room!"

I look at Taylor, "Should I click yes?"

Taylor looked at the computer screen in concern, "I don't know. This message sounds fishy. And the guy's name is iNSaNiTY-"

"OK!" I click yes and the next thing we knew it, we were in a cell.

Taylor glared at me, "Nice going, Sherlock!"

I sweat drop, "Heh heh."

The door opens mysteriously and we exit with caution. We were in an arena. I look around and spot others. What's going on?!

"Greetings!" A voice booms, "I am iNSaNiTY!" he shouted "Creator and founder of this world. As you can see, you all got an email from me saying something about a contest. The contest is to defeat me at a battle. A 'special' battle. You will face many levels and bump into many people. Any questions? If not, I say good luck and good bye!"

Now that didn't sound good.

{Lucy P.O.V}

On the Edge...

"Who's first?" Azrael joked.

"Be serious Az, this is no laughing matter." Zadkiel said.

"I-I'll do it." Irasfil said. Normally Irasfil was a shy quiet girl who was a bit of a bookworm. This was most unexpected.

"You sure about this Irasfil? Someone else can go." Uriel began.

"No! I-I mean I can do it. I want to for you guys and for the others." Irasfil said feeling embarrassed but brave.

She looked over and then took a deep breath, as did everyone else. Irasfil jumped.

She didn't even scream.

"Where'd she go? I can't even see her." Uriel said worried. Uriel was the mother figure, always doting and worrying about everyone.

Before anyone could stop her Uriel leaped off the Edge. She screamed but it soon faded after a minute.

"Well um I was uh going to um..." Zadkiel said a little confused and terrified.

"Offer to go next?" Azrael said cheerfully.

"N-No!" Zadkiel screamed as Azrael pushed him off and jumped cannonball style after him.

"Idiots." Gabriel muttered.

"Guess that leaves the three of us." Michael said.

I was too busy to hear them. I was staring at the oncoming soldiers with my brother Lucifer at the head. They were only a few feet or less away.

"Jump, now." I said.

"What? We have some time." Gabriel said not really wanting to go next.

"No do it now!" I yelled.

"Get a grip Luce, we hav- oh shit." Gabriel just noticed the soldiers to.

"Guess this is goodbye for now." Michael said. Then he too walked off the Edge.

The soldiers were then upon them. Gabriel drew his sword. He rushed into the soldiers and began slaughtering them like pigs.

I stood close to the edge with only my dagger. I never got a sword not because I didn't earn it but because I was able to kill without one and never harmed anyone without reason. I knocked out a lot of soldiers and mortally wounded a few. I saw an opening and rushed to Gabriel. He was fighting Lucifer.

"Ah Gabriel, nice to see you again." Lucifer said.

"Wish I could say the same thing Lucifer." Gabriel snapped.

"Rude as always. You really need to control that temper of yours." Lucifer said.

Their swords clanked against one another sparks flying. I threw myself in the middle of it. We were all by the Edge. I used all my might to ram Gabriel over the Edge. I did it to save him.

"Trying to be the hero Lucy. It won't work, I've already won." Lucifer spat dragging me up by the neck. His grip tightened around my throat.

I didn't struggle, I knew when a battle was for not but I also knew patience.

"Am I? I thought you were always the jealous one because I was the hero." I said.

"I'd never be jealous of you, sister. I was better than you and you know it."

"Then why did God choose you over me?" A simple question that struck a bulls-eye.

"Take that back."

"Getting petty are we?" I bit his hand making him release me. He also dropped Michael's sword. It hit the ground and skittered over The Edge. I scrambled to get my footing and was about to go over the Edge too.

Lucifer grabbed me by the wings. Every Angel as they reached a certain age developed their wings.

Mine were more fragile than most and Lucifer knew this. He was the one after all who always injured them. Then he ripped with all his strength. I let out an ear piercing shriek of agony.

My wings were being torn off.

Hot blood oozed down my back. My wings were left in a bloody, crumpled heap on the ground. I glared with hatred no Angel had ever seen. I staggered to my feet. My back was still bleeding. My blood stained the grass and flowers all around red.

"Go to hell brother." I flung her dagger at him.

"Missed." He said smiling in triumph.

"Did I?" I asked.

Lucifer looked down to see my dagger deeply embedded in his chest right over his heart.

He fell to his knees the pain sinking in. I then took one step back and fell. I went over the Edge. The last thing I remembered was looking up and seeing my wings, once beautiful now ugly and destroyed. I saw my hand reaching up towards the light of day.

Then everything went black.

My name is Lucy Briggs. I am 16 and 5'6. I live in York Beach, Maine. I am home schooled with my brother Garrett Briggs. I am pretty much normal. Except I have two scars on my back in the shape of wings.

My brother has almost the same thing only he has actual wings. My mother noticed this when we were babies. We've all kept it a secret. Her nickname for us is her little Angels.

We were also adopted. Its obvious kids with wings are not the biological children of a person without wings. But we accept this for we are one small happy family. At least we were. Until I opened a single email, sending us both spiraling into a strange new world.

I woke up that Saturday morning at 6. It was pretty early since I normally sleep in. I got up out of bed. Then Garrett came in. His bedroom was connected to mine through our shared bathroom.

"Morning." Garrett said.

"Let me see it."

"See what?"

"You know."

Oh right again, my wings. I unbuttoned my pajama top and turned to show him my back. My scars were there exactly the same as always. I felt Garrett run his hand down them. We did this regularly to make sure they were okay. He paused at one spot.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"There's...a bump. Like something's grown under the skin." Garrett said puzzled.

"Oh...well I'm sure it's nothing." I said. If it was it didn't matter, if I was dying who was I to question it. I kinda was into the whole fate-destiny thing.

Garrett scowled but let it go. He was used to my stubbornness and nothing could break it. Garrett sighed and started picking out clothes. It was a habit of his to do work. I could easily pick out my own clothes, I wasn't 6, but I chose to let Garret since the whole bump thing was obviously bugging him.

I went to the kitchen and made toast. It was the most I could make. Electronic appliances usually hated me. I once set my brother on fire by accident when using the microwave. I took out the jam and spread it on the toast. Garrett came back in.

"You should eat something else. Toast won't last you a minute let alone 4 hours." Garrett said.

He started making an omelet. That was my brother for you. Always worrying and fawning over you. Well not everyone just me and my mom. I moved around the table as he started adding all kinds of stuff. Green bell peppers, garlic, tomatoes, mushrooms and salt. It was a breakfast favorite of mine that came around often. I took out a plate from the cabinet and then handed it to him.

He placed the omelet on the plate then set it in front of a chair. I went and sat down. I let it cool for a few seconds then started eating. I noticed Garrett didn't eat and just watched me.

"You should make something for yourself."

"I already ate."

"When?"

"Earlier."

"When?"

"Before you woke up."

"When?" I stressed. The other thing Garrett did was forget about himself in the process of taking care of others.

"Fine, I'll eat something." He gave up and started making another omelet.  
I smiled in triumph and finished the omelet.

I got up and put my plate in the sink just as Garrett sat down. I started washing it. Garrett ate in silence still brooding over his loss.

I dried the plate then put it in one of the small wooden cabinets that hung over the sink. I saw Garrett was done eating and took his plate. He looked like he was going to protest but didn't.

He got up and grabbed his laptop and turned it on. He was going to do some work when he noticed something weird on his screen.

"Lucy, come here." Garrett said.

I walked over and looked at his screen. A weird email was flashing in the corner.

"Click on it." I said impulsively.

He did and it came up with this.

"iNSaNiTY"

I read it aloud, "Ello Lucy and Garret, I am iNSaNiTY. You are invited to a contest of your wildest dreams~ Click on the yes button to join my chat room!

"The hell is this?" Garrett sneered at it.

"Just click it. It's probably just a pop up add thing." I said.

"Or it'll give me a bunch of viruses. No thanks."

"Come on, I just want to see what happens."

"Fine." He clicked the yes button.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and I was standing beside my brother in an all black pocket of space.

Garrett looked for an exit but there was none. I could hardly see through the darkness. Then light appeared as two gate doors rose. We found ourselves in the middle of an arena. It was like a huge Coliseum but it was empty. Across from us on a huge throne also empty.

"Um Lucy?" Garret called.

I looked over at him but he wasn't next to me. "Where are you?"

"Down here." Garret said.

I looked down and there he was. As a hedgehog...A FREAKING TALKING HEDGEHOG! I stared shocked.

"What the heck!?" I exclaimed.

A voice boomed out like thunder.

"Greetings! I am iNSaNiTY! Creator and founder of this world! As you can see, you all got an email from me saying something about a contest. The contest is to defeat me at a battle. A 'special' battle. You will face many levels and bump into many people. Any questions? If not, I say good luck and good bye!"

"Looks like we have bigger problems now." Garret groaned.

{Jacob P.O.V}

WELCOME to my, or Jacob's, point of view! I know I'm trying to sound epic, but hey, what can you tell. Well, I little about myself, I write.

What?

Expected more?

Well guess what, you won't get more, anyway, I immediately went onto my fanfiction website, because I felt like writing another challenge in my Impractical Jokers parody. However, when I logged in, I saw I had a private message.

"God damn it...not Mr. Sparklez again." I murmured to myself.

Mr. Sparklez is this random person who has the WORST fan characters. They just have names. But the worst part, he spams every story, like every story, to get them in.

However, when I checked my account, I saw that it was from some person called "iNSaNiTY."

Of course I read it.

"Hello Jacob!" 'Holly Crap, he knows my name! Wha!' I thought.  
"You are invited to the adventure of your wildest dreams. Click the hyperlink saying 'YES' to go to my private chat room!"

Adventure. Well, got nothing else to do. I wrote my challenge, updated my story, and clicked yes.

Instead of the loading screen coming up, I see the code for the matrix! At the end of it, I was in a cell that looked like that in Oblivion.

"Oh god, what the hell did I get myself into?" I asked out loud.

"Something big." I heard someone my age answer.

I should've said something. When I turned around, I saw an anamorphic hedgehog. Brown quills, gold highlight and chest fur with Mickey Mouse gloves and brown running shoes.

"Oh cool, talking hedgehog." I said sarcastically. "That's it I'm out." I back walked to the wall, the hedgehog eyeballing me.

I than charged towards the dungeon gate, giving a roar of power, and tried to dive through the gate.

I ate shit.

The gate opened up right after my feet left the ground. I got up, groaning in pain, watching the hedgehog ROFLing.

"Oh my god, that would hurt even for me." It said.

"So shut up." I told him. "What are you anyway."

"Do you mean who? Name's Blade." It said.

A talking hedgehog that calls itself Blade. I slapped myself. It hurt.

Well, Blade and I saw that me cell was at a walkway, so I went right and he went left. Soon I found a door and I went through it.

We are at a freaking fighting arena.

"Oh, this is nice." I said.

First thing I noticed were other people coming out of cells. Then, I noticed an empty throne.

After at least one person has exited out of a doorway, I heard and saw doors close. I then heard a person saying,

"Greetings, I am iNSaNiTY! Creator and Founder of this world! As you can see, an email from me saying something called a contest. The contest is to defeat me in a battle. A 'special' battle. You will face many levels and bump into many people. I say good luck, and good bye!" He then pressed a button and that matrix thing happened again.

What an asshole.

{Raze P.O.V}

I finally get home from my final exam before summer so I decide to check out my email to see if anything new has happened while I was gone. I walk over to my computer, sit down, and turn it on.

It takes a few seconds to turn on and when it finally does I go to inbox and notice only one new email. The user name of the sender is iNSaNiTY.

I've never heard of this user before but I decide to click it out of curiosity. I read aloud, "Ello, Raze and Glimpse, I am iNSaNiTY. You are invited to a contest of your wildest dreams. Click on the yes button to join my chat room!"

I stare at the message skeptically and grunt to myself.

"This must be some kind of spam or something. Hey Glimpse!" A few seconds after I called his name, Glimpse the Hedgehog teleports next to me.

"What do you need Raze?" I told Glimpse about the email and he read it himself. He put his hand to his chin in contemplation. "Click yes. If something goes wrong then I'm sure you and I can handle anything that gets thrown at us" Glimpse grabbed my hand and was trying to make me click yes.

"Get the hell off me!" I finally get him off me and shoot a quick glare at him.

I decide to go ahead and click yes like he said and in a flash, we are both in a prison cell. "What the hell!? Glimpse, what did you do!?" I grab the bars and try pulling on them to no avail.

"Why do you assume I did something!?" Glimpse snaps back at me.

"We were teleported! You were the only one back in our room that could have done this to us!"

I check the cell to see if there's another way out or something we can use to bust out when I realize that I already have someone who can bust us out.

"Glimpse, break down the door!"

Glimpse merely shrugs and covers his hands in Chaos energy. Before he attempts to break them the cell doors open by themselves and we both look at each in confusion.

We decided to run out without any hesitation and find ourselves in an arena with an empty throne. We both look around and start to see other people coming out of cells just like me and Glimpse. When it seems everyone has come out the doors slam shut and a booming voice shouts out to us all.

"Greetings! I am iNSaNiTY! Creator and founder of this world! As you can see, you all received an email from me saying something about a contest. The contest is to defeat me at a battle. A 'special' battle. You will face many levels and bump into many people. I say good luck and goodbye!"

After that, I knew that this was going to be no normal game.

{Atlas P.O.V.}

I'm sitting in front of my computer in boredom. I sigh as I click on useless links and commercials. I hear my OC coming into the room. I turn my head and smile. "Hey, you're awake." I said.

Sora stretches his arms, "So are you." He yawns, "What are you doing?"

"Just checking on our profile," I said while clicking on my Pm messaging, "Seeing if any new messages showed up."

"So, the usual." Sora said boredly.

"Usual."

When I clicked on it, a (1) appeared.

"Hey look, a new one." I click on it and the message pops up.

"What does it say?" Sora asks.

I read it aloud, "'Ellos Atlas and Sora! I am iNSaNiTY. You are invited to a contest of your wildest dreams~ Click on the yes button to join my chat room!' Should I click yes?"

Sora scratches his chin, "I don't know," he said, "Her name is iNSaNiTY, we don't know her."

I look at Sora in concern. "How you know if it's a girl?

"Fourth wall breaking is fun to use." Sora chuckles as he walks over next to me, "Sure, click yes."

I shrug, "All right." After I clicked, the next thing we knew it, we were in a room with only a locked door.

I get up and knock the steel door. I rub my head a little, "Either it was a very advanced trap, or we just warped into a very realistic video game."

"I'm guessing the first choice." Sora sighs.

I turn to him, "Well," I ask, "What should we do?"

I hear a creak being me and I see the door opening.

Sora gets up, "Nothing at all."

We walk out of the cell into a large arena. In the corner of my eye, I see others walking out of separate cells.

"Guess we're not the only ones." I say.

A figure with a white hoodie and its hood up yells in a booming voice.

"Greetings! I am iNSaNiTY! Creator and founder of this world! As you can see, you all got an email from me saying something about a contest. The contest is to defeat me at a battle. A 'special' battle. You will face many levels and bump into many people. Any questions? If not, I say good luck and good bye!"

I start talking. "Yeah, what kind of 'special battle' and where are we. Also," I point out, "I suggest losing the booming voice effect, it makes you sound like a cliché villain.

iNSaNiTY growls and ignores the statement, but answers the questions, "A battle for champion. And life."

A hedgehog appears next to her..

She stands in a salute to the people and OCs down below.

"Oh sorry, two villains." I say smartly.

The hedgehog glares at me, "I assure you, we are not villains."

"We are… should we say, anti heroes." iNSaNiTY said.

"I don't mean that you two ARE villains," I point out, "I mean you SOUND like those villains off of those kid cartoon shows with the booming voice. Aside from that, continue."

iNSaNiTY growls, "It's not MY fault I have a booming voice!"

"Whoa," I said with my hands up, "You said it, not me. Wow, I sounded like a jackass right there."

iNSaNiTY starts fuming. "I'm sending you all to the first level! There are 20 levels. Have fun!"

She presses a button on a remote and we all fall down a hole.

{? P.O.V}

TomboyGirl123: Logged in

Glimpse the Hedgehog: Logged in

Aura the hedgehog: Logged in

Sora the Ultrahog: Logged in

BAD555WORD: Logged in

Cara Winters: Logged in

I smirk. Everyone was here. Except for one. Kay's true owner. I type in her Fanfiction name.

SilverSoulLeaf8: Not available

I stare at the screen in confusion. Did she change her name? Or did she get out of Fanfiction? The last part made me worried.

I set up the other player's files.

Name: Javier  
Age: 16  
Hair: Wavy. Long goes down to shoulders. Black  
Skin: Tannish  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Clothes: Black fingerless gloves, white sleeveless hoodie, black shirt and black jeans  
Personality: Laughs at anything painfully funny, serious sometimes, quick to be angered, stubborn.  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Pistol  
Partner: Aura  
Computer name: Aura the hedgehog  
All OC's: Night, Flare, Aurora, Ghost, and Jenny

Name: Aura the Hedgehog  
Age: 16  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Quills: Curved up. Dark red. Messy bangs. Black  
Fur: Dark red  
Muzzle: Tan  
Eyes: Dark blue  
Clothes: Black pants, black converse, black shirt, sleeveless white hoodie, and white fingerless gloves  
Personality: Laughs at anything painfully funny, quick to be angered, stubborn, sometimes serious, and nice  
Sex: Male  
Powers: Control and sense of aura

Name: Atlas Ultima  
Age: 15  
Hair: Short. Brown  
Skin: Slightly tanned  
Eyes: Blue  
Clothes: Black long sleeved shirt, dark blue sleeveless hoodie, dark red pants, black fingerless gloves and black sneakers. Carries black sling bag  
Personality: Calm, collected, very sarcastic at times, polite, likes to compliment females nicely, likes to have fun, can be confident and/or serious in battle, and a quick learner  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Fox Blade  
Computer name: Sora the Ultrahog  
Partner: Sora  
All OC's:

Name: Sora the Ultrahog  
Age: 15  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Quills: Straight  
Fur: Dark brown  
Muzzle: Peach  
Eyes: Ocean blue  
Personality: Calm, collected, smartass, breaks 4th wall a lot, very sarcastic at times, polite, likes to compliment females nicely, likes to have fun, can be confident and/or serious in battle, and a quick learner  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Key Blade

Name: Pepper Lily Maximum  
Age: 14  
Hair: In braid. Brown that fades to dirty blond  
Skin: Pale  
Eyes: Brown  
Clothes: Black tank top, skinny jeans, black boots, and black sweater tied around waist  
Personality: Silly, nice, protective, brave and prankster  
Sex: Female  
Weapon: Long light sword  
Partner: Taylor  
Computer name: TomboyGirl123  
All OC's: Rose, Bright, Aurora, Cupid, Dimmer and Hotaru

Name: Taylor the Fox  
Age: 16  
Animal: Fox  
Hair: White  
Fur: Black  
Muzzle: White  
Eyes: Cyan  
Personality: Protective, rude sometimes, tough, brave and sometimes serious  
Sex: Female  
Powers: Strength, move things with mind and acrobatic

Name: Jacob  
Age: 15  
Hair: Shaggy hair that covers ears, back of head and forehead. Blond  
Skin: White  
Eyes: Blue  
Clothes: Brown high school hoodie, plain white shirt, jeans and converse.  
Personality: Nice, gullible, easily annoyed and daring  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Eyelander  
Partner: Blade  
Computer name: BADA555WORD  
All OC's: Ensis and Brian

Name: Blade the Hedgehog  
Age: 15  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Quills: Curved  
Fur: Leatherish brown. Streaks yellow  
Eyes: Blue  
Personality: Nice, gullible, easily annoyed and daring  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Master of Blade combat, Ultra human Strength, Agility, Speed, Reaction time, and Endurance, Can speak Dragon tongue, draw power, breath fire, and throw people with "unraveling force" Invincibility to fire.

Name: Raze  
Age: 17  
Hair: Blonde and straight average  
Skin: Slightly tanned  
Eyes: Black  
Clothes: Black cargo pants, black shirt, black shoes  
Personality: Slow to trust people but is a fiercely loyal friend. Blunt, and can have a short temper and a jokster.  
Sex: Male  
Weapon: Sword that can change to a pistol.  
Partner: Glimpse  
Computer name: Glimpse the Hedgehog  
All OC's: Oblivion and Nero.

Name: Glimpse the Hedgehog  
Age: 2 (doesn't age normally)  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Quills: Curved. Light green. Streaks gold.  
Fur: Light green  
Muzzle: Tan  
Eyes: Green  
Personality: Optimistic, caring, short temper, blunt and pervy around girls  
Sex: Male  
Powers: Chaos power

Name: Luciel/ Lucy Briggs  
Age: 16  
Hair: Platinum blond  
Skin: Tan  
Eyes: Grey blue  
Clothes: Black skirt, black t-shirt, black leggings and sneakers  
Personality: Kind, helpful, mischievous, hardworking, strong, trustworthy and intelligent  
Sex: Female  
Weapon: Double bladed battle axe  
Partner: Gabriel  
Computer name: Cara Winters  
All OC's: Luce, Scorpious, Paige, Arabella, Damon, Albania, Sicily, Luxembourg, Sailor Eclipse, Lunaria and Teru

Name: Gabriel/Garret Briggs  
Age: 19  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Hair: Raven black.  
Fur: Black  
Muzzle: Tan  
Eyes: Electric blue  
Clothes: Black leather jacket, and boots  
Personality: Worries, moody, smart, strong, selfish and protective  
Sex: Male  
Powers: Flight, speed, and strength

I sit there in frustration. Why isn't she here? Did she get a connection block? Fire wall built? I growled.

But, a little icon with a picture of an anime girl with brown hair, blue eyes and a white hoodie.

I smirked. She's logged in. She got the message.

Insane : Logged in

Odd name for a girl of adventure. But she does loves to make insane things about her Oc's back stories.

Like Kay, for example. She lost her eye and heart by a woman named K.C. and she keeps secrets from her friends.

I load up her file.

Name: Kyla Chastity Thoreson  
Age: 14  
Hair: Chocolate-walnut brown  
Skin: Pale sand  
Eyes: Blue  
Clothes: White sweater, black t-shirt, black jeans, black hat with flat and silver bill, brown steel toed boots  
Personality: Shy, kind, bossy, commanding, caring and leaderous  
Sex: Female  
Weapon: The Gloves  
Partner: Kay  
Computer name: Insane  
All OC's: Too many. System over load if loaded up. Number total; 325

Name: General Kay C.T.  
Age: 38  
Animal: Hedgehog  
Quills: Bangs frame face, limp on back of head  
Fur: Sea green  
Muzzle: Pale sand  
Eyes: Eye patch right, left blue  
Clothes: Black long coat, black army pants, black combat boots, white t-shirt and black leather fingerless gloves  
Personality: Bossy, commanding, serious, mean, leaderous and easily angered  
Sex: Female  
Powers: Psychokinesis

Well, all my players are intact. For now. This will be the biggest game ever. In reality, not anime, not cartoon, not video game, but reality.

The thing that I pull up the bird to the big man himself

I lean back in my chair. Now, what shall the boss list be?

…

I know!

I load up the top 20 sequence and make my Oc's at random. The list came to be.

1)Amber  
2) Neji  
3) Tara  
4) Keylala, Kaylala, Silveve, Mewmeme and Zeroace  
5) Anry  
6) Techno  
7) Kashira  
8) Maia  
9) Mercury and Grayer  
10) Sol Root  
11) Insane Teddy  
12) S.J.  
13) Ink, Wisp, Candy, and Tech  
14) Hallow  
15) Leafy  
16) Page, Bravery and Discord  
17) Sally  
18) K.C.  
19) ?  
20) iNSaNiTY

Ah, yes. That fits perfectly. I load the list on my message board so I can show the players. I set up the other files in my password documents.

I pull up a tab and set up my programming system. Making all the stages for the bosses was hard, but I managed.

I load those up to their proper boss'. I pull up yet another tab and set up my email. I click the yes and I get sucked into the computer.

I find myself in my large computer room I have created. My giant computer screen towers over me. I smirk and I set myself into a chair.

I crack my knuckles.

"Let the games begin."

Me: Thank you all for participating. A chapter will come at random, so be prepared. If you have any questions, ask them in the review box please. That would be easier for me.

Me: Now, for the words I always say; Don't flame or complain, Read & Review~  
See you at the first level~


	2. First Level: Pokemon First Boss: Amber

The chapter here has been accidently been deleted. I need to rework it because I'm a freaking retard!


	3. Second Level: SoulEater SecondBoss: Neji

Second Level: Soul Eater; Second Boss: Neji

Me: Second level! Neji! Sorry I took so long. Wasn't inspired. :P

Neji: Enjoy~

{? P.O.V}

Ah.

That felt nice. Hearing the sound of pain and screams. I live for this. I am insane.

I smirk as I stare at the giant screen. The team is right now resting in their little beds. Two of them are empty.

I lean back in my chair. The next boss will be ready for them. But, I'm pretty pissed that they didn't kill Amber. But, I did say destroy the bands.

Aw well. At least I got to see pain and blood splattered on their faces.

Ah ha ha ha.

{Atlas P.O.V}

I toss and turn, trying to sleep. But I was wondering what ever happened to this Kyla and Kay. They aren't here.

Were they killed? Or are they lost?

Or they never got the email in the first place. I hope they didn't get the email. It would be a shame if they came here.

I sigh. I hear some talking outside. I throw off the covers, hopped off the bed and ran down stairs.

I open the front door and look outside. I follow the voices.

"-You need medical help! Those welts are still bleeding!"

"I'm fine, Kay."

"You're not fine! We need to get you some help!"

"But they're no humans here."

I spot a brunette and a sea green hedgehog. The sea green hedgehog had an eye patch and the brunette's back was facing me.

I clear my throat, "Um, excuse me?"

The brunette snaps her head towards me and I gasped. There were welts on her cheeks, throat, forehead and across her nose!

"Are you ok!?" I asked, in quite a panic.

She staggered back and the hedgehog stood in front of her. She glared at me, "Who are you? What do you want?" she snapped.

"I'm Atlas." I said calmly, "I want to help your friend here."

Her eyes turned fully white, "You lay a hand on her I'll-"

"General, calm down."

The hedgehog growled, but stepped back. The brunette looks at me with dead blue eyes, "Thank you." She said, "Are there other humans here?"

I nod, take her hand and led her to the house. I opened the door and yelled out, "Hey! Guys! I found another player!"

The girls zoom down stairs and the guys ran. They surrounded the brunette.

She looked frightened. The hedgehog steps up and yells, "Leave her alone!" she growled, "She had a bad day. May someone lead us to the bedroom? She needs to her wounds clean."

Lucy and Pepper nod and lead her to their room. We hear Glimpse yell from upstairs, "Guys! Check out our beds!"

We run upstairs and gasp at what we found. My bed was covered in sheets that were black and blankets that are red.

The pillow was a dark blue and sitting on it was my stuffed Shiny Pikachu! How did it get here?!

Sora's bed looked like his bed from home. Black sheets, gold blankets and silver pillows.

Raze's bed looked a bit regal.

Glimpse's bed was really plain. That's a bit boring. Aw well.

Javier's bed was covered in Sonic and Pokémon Plushie's.

Aura's bed was a black blanket, white pillows and grey sheets. A pair of black PJ pants was in his hands.

Blade's bed hade brown sheets, blankets and pillows.

And Jacob's bed only had a red bed sheet with a few pillows. A shirt with the words "Team Q" was resting on the pillows and sleep pants

Where did this stuff come from?! Did iNSaNiTY try to make us feel homey?

I peek in the girls' room. Lucy's bed had a mocha colored frame and swirls designed the head board. The sheets were with and the comforter was pastel green with pink flowers covering it.

A white laced night gown with spaghetti straps.

Pepper's bed was covered with light blue sheets and dark blue and white blankets. Three turquoise pillows with white swirl patterns had a stuffed bunny resting on top.

A navy blue t-shirt and blue sweatpants lie on the middle of the bed.

Taylor's bed had dark green sheets and black blankets. White pillows with black lightning patterns leaned on headboard.

A white, green, blue and black striped tank top and blue PJ pants lied on the floor.

Kyla's bed was covered in blue sheets with red pillows. A tan blanket lay on top and a pair of black sweat pants lied on the pillows.

Why just sweats?

Kay's bed was black sheets, white pillows and a gray blanket.

A booming voice yells in the house, "Attention players and Oc's!"

We all run outside and find iNSaNiTY on a screen. Again.

"You are all now going to be transported to the second level." iNSaNiTY seems to notice something and smiles evilly, "Kyla."

Kay glares at him, "You stay away from her!"

iNSaNiTY laughs, "Like I'm going to listen to you." iNSaNiTY presses a button and we are all transported to a city. It's nighttime.

"Look! Up in the sky!" Lucy points to the sky. We all look up and all our eyes were saucer plates.

The moon had a menacing grin and blood was dripping from its teeth.

Pepper gulps, "W-we're in Death City!"

Kyla looks around, "We're in Soul Eater?"

Kay blinks, "Soul Eater?

{Pepper P.O.V}

Oh no!

In Soul Eater?! Why Soul Eater!? There's Kishens and Asura!

I mean come on! But… YAY! I get to see Death the Kid, Soul, and everyone else.

Maybe.

But those Pokémon weren't fully characters in the games or anime.

But, it could happen. They might help us in our journey or they might try to kill us.

…

Ah well!

We all start walking down the giant streets. Buildings seem to make this normal street into a maze.

In the corner of my eye, Taylor seemed to be glaring at Kyla's Oc.

"Something wrong, Tay?" I asked.

She sighs, "That hedgehog is getting on my nerves."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know…"

I pat her head, "Don't worry about i-"

"Touch my head again, that arm is gone."

I yank my hand away, "Aw."

Taylor's ears twitch, "Everyone, quiet!"

Everyone freezes and looks over to Taylor. "What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

Taylor's ears turn a little as she tries to hear. Kay's hands ball up into fists.

After a few seconds of silence, the Oc's seemed to flinch and a monster pops up from behind a building.

I take out my sword and blocked the attack the monster plowed. Lucy bashed the monster's head and Raze's sword turned into a pistol and shot the monster in the chest.

It turns into a shadow and to a floating red ball.

Javier looks at it and poked it with the barrel of his pistol.

Jacob held his Eyelander tight as another monster jumps after us. We all start running. Before I could attack, a blast hits the monster. I look where the blast came from.

Kay. Her hands were covered by transparent cannons. They were glowing slightly. The monster turns into another red ball.

I realized what these monsters are…

Kishens

We all continue running from more Kishens. Where did they all come from!? This is ridiculous!

{Raze P.O.V}

Damn it!

Glimpse was trying to keep the monsters back with his chaos powers and Aura tried to conceal them.

But they broke through every time!

Javier and I blasted them with our pistols, but the just got back up. What the hell are we doing wrong?!

Pepper, Lucy, Atlas, and Jacob were killing them… I guess this would be easier with blades, not bullets.

My gun turns into a sword and I slice a monster's head off.

After the wave thinned, we all ran down the street towards elsewhere.

We all stop to rest. "Where are they all coming from?" Garret asked with his arms crossed.

I shrug, "Don't know."

He sighs and plops down next to Lucy. In the corner of my eye, I see Kay yelling at Kyla.

I hide behind a wall a watch them closely.

"You are so useless!" Kay snapped, "Can't you at least fight with your fucking fists!"

Kyla glared at her, "It's not like I have a Falco Punch!"

"Doesn't matter! These worthless humans are fighting more than you!"

Kyla seemed offended, "Don't call them worthless! Say anything about me, but not them! They did nothing to you!"

"Well, those Oc's aren't helping!"

Kyla grabbed Kay by the collar, "Shut. Up. You prick!"

Kay pushed Kyla off and pinned her to the ground. "Stop being a bitch!"

Kay lifted her fist and was about to smash her fist in Kyla's face. I ran over and caught it before it made an impact.

"Stop fighting! In this situation, we need to work as a team!"

Kay glared at me and got off of Kyla. "Fine. Be the boss of this lowlife." Kay points to Kyla, "She's worthless in a battle." She turns and walks away.

I sigh and lend a hand to Kyla. She hesitates, and then takes it, "Thanks."

"No prob." I look at the direction Kay went, "What was her problem?"

Kyla glared at the ground, "Nothing." She grumbled, turned her back on me and walked away.

I stood there. Dumbfounded.

Well. That just happened.

"Hey Raze." I turn and spot Glimpse. "What happened? I heard fighting." I sigh, "Something's up with the new girls."

Glimpse tilts his head to the side, "Really? Kay seems protective over Kyla."

I shook my head, "Not anymore."

Glimpse sighs, "Alright. But we need to go, now. We need to find the next boss and its guards."

I nod, "Ok. Let's go."

We meet up with the rest of the group. Kyla and Kay are nowhere in sight.

"Hey, where's that general?" Aura asked.

"And Kyla." Javier added.

"I don't know. They both just stormed off." I said.

"We need to find them!" Jacob jumped to his feet.

"Yeah. What are you going to do?" Blade said in a taunting way.

"Shuddup!" Jacob snapped.

"We gotta look for them. No man left behind." Garret said.

Sora sighs, "But this town is HUGE! We'll have trouble finding them.

Atlas nods, "Yup. But we're gonna find them either way!"

{Lucy P.O.V}

Where did they go? They can't have gone that far.

We all split up, searching for the brunette and the hedgehog. Garret and I search the rooftops with Pepper and Taylor.

Every roof we checked, the duo weren't there.

"Peppy?" I asked.

Pepper looks at me, "Yeah?"

"What makes you think why they left?"

Pepper shrugged, "I don't know."

"Good riddance." Taylor said dully.

Pepper hits the back of the fox's head, "Don't be so mean!"

Taylor rubbed her head and rolled her eyes. Garret sighs, "Maybe they're already at the boss stage."

"Maybe. Let's find the boss arena." I said in worry. We jump rooftop to rooftop, trying to figure out where the stage is.

"Hey! I found the stage!" Atlas' voice yelled.

"Hurry guys!" Sora's voice yelled.

We hurry and find ourselves in front of so… many… stairs…

The guys make it here and we spot a small sea green and black dot climbing the stairs.

Aura starts walking up the stairs and tries to see closer to the dot by squinting. "I… think that's the general."

Javier grinds his teeth together, "What is she doing? She can't face the boss!"

Jacob sighs, "Well I guess we better save her."

"Of course we save her!" Blade snapped.

"That's what I'm saying!" Blade and Jacob started glaring at each other and growling.

Pepper and I sweat drop. We all start climbing the stairs. "Wait!" Glimpse yells, "What about Kyla?"

"I think Kyla already up there." Sora says.

"How do you know?" Garret asks. Sora points to the top of the stairs.

An explosion is heard and blood flies into the air.

The black and sea green dot known as Kay freezes then starts running up the steps.

We all start running up the stairs as fast as we can. Our OC's make it before us and Garret gets shot right in the arm.

My eyes went wide, "Garret!"

Garret grips his shoulder and glances over to me, "I'm fine."

I take my ax out and clutch the handle. We make it all the way and the sight in front of us was just… confusing and gruesome.

Blood was splattered everywhere and five figures towered over us with weapons in their hands.

The others draw their weapons and the figures strike. One of them starts shooting at me with twin pistols.

Garret and I dodged them. But barely. Garret zooms over to the figure and punched him in the gut.

He flew into the wall and slammed into it. The figure pushes himself off and fires rapidly at us.

Raze and Glimpse were trying to dodge a girl with a scythe. Atlas and Sore were fighting a boy with chained shurikin. Javier, Aura, Jacob and were facing a girl with two sickles. And lastly, Pepper and Taylor were facing another girl with a scythe.

But where were Kay and Kyla? They just… disappeared.

{Javier P.O.V}

ARGH! This kid is just too… too… I DON'T KNOW!

*sigh*

This kid is annoying me. Even though she might be controlled. But still, there's something wrong with this girl. I just don't know what…

"Hey! Get your head out of Mappy-Pappy Land and help me!" I snap out of my trance and fired a bullet into the kid's head.

"What happened to you? You zoned out on us." Aura told me.

"Sorry." I said, "I was thinking."

"Well think less, she's coming towards us!" Jacob readied his Eyelander.

The kid looks at us with bloody black eyes. Her white hair was dull and the three black rings circled her head.

She had a pretty pissed off look.

"None of you are symmetrical! You're not perfect!" she charges and slashes Aura's chest.

He falls to the ground and clutches his new wound. The kid was towering over him. "You have no need to live!" she was about to swing her sickle on him, but I tackle her to the ground.

I pin her down and glare at her writing in death. "Don't you DARE hurt my friend!" I grabbed her neck and crushed something between my fingers.

Her bleed eyes fade and red-n-blue eyes started shining. They start to widen with fear.

"You leave her alone!"

I get shoved back by a white figure. I hit the stoned ground on my bum and find myself staring at two red headed boys.

One was taller than the other and he had his hair in a scruffy ponytail. The other had the same hairstyle as the taller one, but he didn't have a ponytail.

But what was weird… They were both wearing bartender clothing.

"Are you ok, mistress?" the smaller one asks the girl on the ground.

The taller one takes her hand and pulls her up.

She brushes back her neat shoulder length hair out of her face. She straightens out her red shirt and shorts before saying, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

I wince. I think I know why she bugs me.

She turns to the two boys and snaps, "And you two!" they stand up straight and tall. She glares at them, "Why are you two standing there and not trying to kick Shizu's ass!?"

They seemed to shake a little, "We're sorry, mistress," the taller one said, "You ordered us to kill the… um… players."

She growls, "No I didn't!"

"Sorry to say, yes you did." The smaller said.

She turns to me with her hands on hips, yelling in my face, "Who the hell are you!?"

"Um… Javier?"

She grabs the front of my shirt, "You gave them an order and made them think it was me, did you!?"

Jacob pulls her off me. "Calm down! He didn't do anything! You attacked him!"

She scoffs, "Yeah right! I don't attack random people unless they're a witch or Kishen!"

"Well we're neither!" Blade snapped. A blade slashes Jacob's back.

A girl with long black hair with three white stripes holds onto her scythe firmly. She has a crazy grin on her face.

Blade catches Jacob as he falls to the ground. Blade snaps his head towards the girl and yells, "Hey! No one hurts him but me!"

Blade puts Jacob down and takes out his sword. He zooms over to her in impossible speed and aims for her heart.

"STOP!" But Blade stabbed the girl right in the chest and reached for her neck. Sparks go flying as he yanked the band off.

Her bleeding eyes turn honey yellow. Blade yanks out the sword and the girl falls to her knees and to the ground. Her eyes still open and looking lifeless.

Uh oh.

The white haired kid panics. "You… You KILLED her! How!"

The scythe in the girl's hands turns into a human. A boy with smooth white hair, green eyes, black jacket and red jeans.

He kneels near the fallen girl and feels for a pulse. He seemed to have an annoyed look and got to his feet.

He kicks the kid in the gut.

"ACK!" She rolls on her back and rolls around in pain, "I hate it when you do that!" she snapped.

He rolled his eyes, "Well stop acting dead."

She hopped to her feet and pouted. Wait. I'm confused now.

The white haired girl punched her square in the face. "You JACKASS!"

The blackette rubs her cheek, "Ow."

"Um… I'm lost here." Jacob said.

{Jacob P.O.V}

I'm SO lost. First she was face down on the ground and bleeding from the heart wound.

Now two kids are beating her saying stop faking.

Ow. My back is stinging like a bitch!

"Heh." The black haired chick says, "Sorry. My name is Shizu. This is my weapon Atari and my sister Crimson."

Crimson crosses her arms, "And those two lazy asses are Len and Rin."

They bow, "At your service." They say in unison.

We hear electricity zapping wildly. I guess the others finally got those bands off those others.

Lucy walks up to us with Garret by her side. Yeesh. That wound on his arm is still bleeding.

Well, my wound is still bleeding and so is Aura's. Yep.

A woman runs over to Atari and hugs him tightly. "Atari! I'm so glad you're safe!"

He waves his arms around, "C-can't breathe!"

She lets go, "Oops. Sorry." A man with white hair comes over and gives the other white head a noggie, "Sup squirt."

Atari seems really annoyed now. A man that looks like a male version of Shizu comes over and takes Shizu by the shoulders, shaking her rabidly.

"What happened to you!? That wound on your chest ruined your symmetry!"

Two girls with cowboy hats materialize behind the gender bent man. "She's alive isn't she?" the taller one says.

Shizu sighs, "I'm fine, father."

Father!?

The others and I look at them in confusion.

"YAHOO! I WON! I AM GOD!"

"Black*star! Slow down!"

WHY IS THERE SO MANY PEOPLE!?

Let's see:

You've got Shizu.

The male version of Shizu.

Atari.

A white haired dude.

A blonde with a flat chest.

That freaking Crimson.

The two girls with cowboy hats.

Rin and Len.

That blue haired boy. (Black*star?)

And that girl chasing him around.

12!? That's A LOT more than that Pokémon guard fight!

Finally, everyone explains what has happened and what their names are. So many to remember!

Crimson sighs in annoyance, and then freezes, "Wait a second… WHERE'S MOM?!"

Shizu panics as well, "Aya and Maya are missing too!"

Well, there's our boss. A FREAKING MOTHER!

Atari puts his hands in his pockets, "Maybe she's with Death."

DEATH?!

The Shizu look-alike, named Death the Kid, shakes his head, "No. She said she was going out of town…"

The flat chest, Maka, glares at the giant door behind us, "I sense her soul length. She's in the school."

"Well, let's go!" Blade says.

Maka has a weird look on her face. "There's… another soul in there."

Pepper gasps, "That must be Kyla or Kay!"

The doors rubble, then slowly open. We all ready our weapons and run in.

An electric cage traps our OC's. "Not again!" Taylor yells.

"So… this happened to you before?"

They turn and find Kay sitting on the ground with a pissed look. "Um… Yeah." Aura awkwardly said.

She sighs, "Why do I have these weaklings with me?"

"Weaklings!?" Sora said.

The ground starts shaking. We turn and see someone with a porcelain mask.

Her black coat and her hands were covered in blood. Wait? Was she fighting Kay or eating a hamburger sloppy?

A drip falls on my face and slides down my cheek. I touch it with my hand and rub my fingers together.

It's… warm. And sticky.

A scream rings in my ears and I look at where it came from.

Pepper

She points above the door with a shaky hand. I look up and nearly had my eyes popped out.

It was Kyla!

Blood was running down her face from her welts and two swords were shoved into her wrists.

She hanged there. Almost lifeless.

{Kyla P.O.V}

DAMMIT! I WAS SO CLOSE!

Why did that damn boss have to be so accurate? In video games, I hate that. I always die with these bosses.

But iNSaNiTY told me this is the second boss. It shouldn't be hard!

Oh… I don't have a damn weapon or powers.

But still, I laughed at Kay when the cage fell on her.

But that sneak attack… I wasn't expecting that. She just pinned me into the wall.

Oddly, I don't feel the pain.

Typical.

I hear a scream. I open my eyes and spot the other players. When did they get in here?

I smirk at them, "Ellos peeps, how's it going?"

The horror on their faces. I bet iNSaNiTY is laughing right now.

"How… how are you still alive!?" Lucy asked.

I laugh, "Haven't you heard? iNSaNiTY wants me dead. But not yet."

The swords in my wrists are pulled off and into the boss' bloody hands. I fall to the ground with a thud.

The six surround me, trying to help me. Heh. Help me? That's new.

My left eye twitches as the sound of a guitar rings in my ears.

You felt the coldness in my eyes  
Something I'm not revealing

The boss' mask is drip with blood. That means the fight is going to start.

Though you got used to my disguise  
You can't shake this awful feeling

Uh oh.

It's the me that I let you know  
'Cuz I'll never show  
I have my reasons

I hate to say but I told you so  
But I told you so…

YEEAAAAHH!

Before I warn them, Lucy gets stabbed right in the back. They turn around and draw their weapons. Pepper catches the falling Lucy.

"Lucy! Are you ok?"

Lucy winces, "Behind… you…"

Before she could see, the boss slices her chest. Atlas tries to strike the boss, but she quickly turns and cuts his legs.

There's blood on my hands  
like the blood in you

Something's can't be reasoned so  
Don't make me  
Don't make me be myself around you

Javier aimed his pistol at the boss and Jacob was going to strike, but the boss freaking turned her weapons into scythes and chopped them down to size.

Straight from your eyes it's barely me  
Beautifully so disfigured

The other side that you can't see  
Just praying you don't remember

She looks over to me and Raze. Raze clutches his sword. A pissed off expression on his face. "No one, and I mean NO ONE hurts my friends!"

Feel the pain that I never show  
And I hope you know  
It's never healing

I hate to say but I told you so  
But I told you so…

YEEAAAAHH!

She smirks under her mask. How do I know? Blood is dripping under it. It's obvious. She just stood there until she stabbed him right in the chest.

There's blood on my hands  
like the blood in you

Something's can't be reasoned so  
Don't make me  
Don't make me be myself around you

She throws his body at Pepper's and Lucy's. She stares at me with red bleeding eyes.

Straight from your eyes it's barely me  
Beautifully so disfigured  
(There's blood!)

I just stood there. I didn't know what to do. She just wounded/killed them.

The other side that you can't see  
Just praying you don't remember  
(There's blood!)

I've just decided

(There's blood)

That I am

(There's blood, blood)

PISSED OFF!

(BLOOOOOD!)

I run up to her with my fist up. I punch her square in the face. Her mask shattering, showing her discolored face.

On the left side of her face is black skin with even blacker hair. On the right is pale skin with white hair.

Both her eyes were red pupils and black corneas. Blood teared down her face.

A monster behind a mask.

She strikes at me, her weapons now swords again. My welts bleed like waterfalls. I lift my fist to punch her again, but I slash her face with something else.

There's blood on my hands  
like the blood in you

Something's can't be reasoned so  
Don't make me  
Don't make me be myself around you

I look at my hand and find a glove with long, sharp knives on the fingers. Is this… the glove from Freddy Kruger?

…

Aw well!

(There's blood!)  
There's blood on my hands  
like the blood in you  
(There's blood!)

I start stabbing her rapidly.

(There's blood!)

I slash at her face. Blood flying everywhere.

Something's can't be treated so

I slash her chest. There goes a kidney.

(There's blood!)  
don't make me

I ready myself for the final blow.

Don't make me

I strike her neck.

Be myself around YOU!

Sparks go flying in the air. She falls to the ground. A giant bag materializes behind her.

THERE'S BLOOD!

(Is it that hard for you to bleed?)

Well, the song ended. I try to pick up the bag, but it weighs a TON! I open it up and stare at it in confusion.

There were life boxes with our OC's faces on them. I guess iNSaNiTY likes Sonic themed.

*sigh*

I take one out. It has a picture of Taylor. I go over to Pepper and plop it on her chest. Her wounds fade away and so does the box.

I do the same with the others. The last box was a med kit. Great. iNSaNiTY wants me to heal the old fashion way.

The cage holding the OC's opens and they come running over to their players. Kay walks over to me with a pissed look.

"How are we alive? I feel like I just died!" Lucy said to Garret. A screen pops out of nowhere with the hooded iNSaNiTY, "That's because one player got you back to life."

Everyone glares at the screen.

"There is life boxes, but they only pop up if someone is dead. Kyla was the only one standing, so she got your life boxes. If she was dead, you are all permanently dead~"

They all gasp. Well, saw that coming.

"I never mention these because no one asked~" iNSaNiTY disappears and the boss starts to get up. The OC's ready themselves to protect their players.

She rubs her head. Her right eye is an aqua blue and her cornea was white. But the left eye seemed normal. Just not bleeding.

"Where… am I?"

Her swords turn into girls and they start panicking.

"Boss! Are you alright?" the white haired one asked.

"She's fine. Stop fussing." The black haired one said to the white haired.

"I can't help it!"

The boss looks up at us, "Who are you all?"

We all say our names. Kay didn't though. Typical.

"I'm Neji. And these two are Maya," she points to the blackette, "And Aya." She points to the white one.

They pose, "Hiya~"

They look like each other. Except colors.

We all get teleported back to the house. Well, I finally got my weapon. Yay!

Me: I have more work to do. I have to fix freaking level one. -_-

Neji: Uh HH


End file.
